Boat
Boats are a watercraft form of usually free over-water transportation, mostly in use between Alliance ports, but also between some neutral ports. The Horde equivalent is the Zeppelin aircraft. As of Patch 2.3, transport ships are now crewed by NPCs. Ship routes * [[The Maiden's Fancy|The Maiden's Fancy]]: Ratchet, The Barrens ↔ Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * [[The Lady Mehley|The Lady Mehley]]: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * [[The Bravery|The Bravery]]: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * Elune's Blessing: Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * [[The Moonspray|The Moonspray]]: Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * [[Feathermoon Ferry|The Feathermoon Ferry]]: The Forgotten Coast, Feralas ↔ Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas Named vessels Alliance ships * [[The Lady Mehley|The Lady Mehley]] * [[The Bravery|The Bravery]] * Elune's Blessing * [[The Moonspray|The Moonspray]] * [[Feathermoon Ferry|The Feathermoon Ferry]] * [[Maiden's Virtue|The Maiden's Virtue]]: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * [[Bleeding Sparrow|The Bleeding Sparrow]]: Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh Blackwater Raiders ships * The Maiden's Fancy: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * [[Harbinger|The Harbinger]]: Faldir's Cove, Arathi Highlands * Shattered Dagger (RPG) Bloodsail Buccaneers ships * [[Crimson Veil|The Crimson Veil]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale * [[Damsel's Luck|The Damsel's Luck]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale * [[Riptide|The Riptide]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale * Devil Shark - Duke Falrevere's Flagship (RPG) * Sea's Castle (RPG) Southsea Freebooters ships * [[Tide Razor|The Tide Razor]]: The Merchant Coast, the Barrens Shipwrecks * [[Mist Veil|The Mist Veil]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore * [[Silver Dawning|The Silver Dawning]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore * [[Flying Osprey|The Flying Osprey]]: Menethil Bay, Wetlands * [[Wave Mistress|The Wave Mistress]]: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands * [[Intrepid|The Intrepid]]: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands * [[Maiden's Folly|The Maiden's Folly]]: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands * [[Spirit of Silverpine|The Spirit of Silverpine]]: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands * Smotts' Revenge: Stranglethorn Vale * [[Dawn Runner|The Dawn Runner]]: Dustwallow Marsh * [[Horizon Scout|The Horizon Scout]]: Azshara Miscellaneous * Beating Heart (RPG) * Fearsome Yacht (RPG) Unnamed vessels Kalimdor * The two Alliance ships floating in the sea south of Odesyus' Landing in Azuremyst Isle * The nine sunken ships off the eastern coast of Durotar * Gelkak Gyromast's wrecked high elven ship in northern Darkshore * Shade of Elura's wrecked high elven ship below the Auberdine docks, Darkshore * The sunken ship off the northern coast of Bloodmyst Isle * The wreck below the Ratchet docks, the Barrens * The pirate ship floating on the ocean east of Northwatch Hold, the Barrens * The Karnitol shipwreck off the western coast of Desolace * The sunken high elven ship southeast of Ranazjar Isle in Desolace * The two Theramore deserter ships, one docked in town at the farthest dock , the other moored on a tiny island southeast of Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * The wrecked high elven destroyer located in Tidefury Cove , south of Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh * The sunken Alliance warship in Tidefury Cove , southwest of Nat's Landing, Dustwallow Marsh. It's crawling with makrura. * The sunken Alliance ship in Dustwallow Bay * The wrecked high elven destroyer located west off Alcaz Island, Dustwallow Marsh * The wrecked high elven destroyer located among the Dreadmurk Shore islands, Dustwallow Marsh * The pair of ships in the distance off the eastern coast of Tanaris. They appear to be a pirate ship and an Alliance ship firing cannons at each other. * The two Southsea Pirtes ships docked in Lost Rigger Cove in Tanaris. One is under construction. * The elven ship in Shimmering Flats, Thousand Needles Eastern Kingdoms * The elven destroyer wreck, lying very close to the Spirit of Silverpine in the Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands * The Defias Brotherhood juggernaut located inside the Deadmines * The docked and shipwrecked blood elf ships in Sunsail Anchorage, Eversong Woods * The night elf ship moored by Shalandis Isle, Ghostlands * The wrecked ship in North Tide's Run in Silverpine Forest * Hecklebury Smotts' first ship, lying in the ocean next to Smotts' Revenge, just west of Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * The sunken ship off the northern coast of Tirisfal Glades * The seven crashed boats lining the shore of Westfall, including one lying on very deep water. Boat types *Battleship *Destroyer *Frigate *Galley *Juggernaught *Keelboat *Longboat *Longship *Rowboat *Sailing Ship *Steam launch *Oil tanker *Prison ship *Transport ship *Warship *Tirassian windrunner Category:Game Terms Category:Transportation Category:Boats